


Gay Man has Mental Break Over an IKEA Chair While Partner Watches

by OfAngels



Series: Two Gays with a Camera [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Pre-Marriage, Youtube AU, blatant furniture abuse, leo loves him anyway, nico cant put together a chair to save his life, nicos getting ready to propose, pre Two Gays Huntin' Ghosts, this ones safe faron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: [“Leo?”“Leo what? Over.”]orLeo has the grand idea to make Nico put together an IKEA chair with only Leo's instructions via walkie talkie for their next video. Nico is not amused.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Two Gays with a Camera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793542
Kudos: 57





	Gay Man has Mental Break Over an IKEA Chair While Partner Watches

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @localgaywriter

“Leo?”

“Leo what? Over.”

Nico rolled his eyes to the camera. Of course Leo was going to play the  _ follow the rules _ game. Walkie talkies had been his idea, saying facetime would encourage accidental cheating. Bullshit it would, he just knew he could harass Nico like this.

“Are you going to give me any instructions? I got everything out of the box,”

Radio silence. Little fucker.

“Are you going to give me any instructions,  _ over. _ ” Nico hissed into the walkie talkie.

“Of course! First you want to get the legs and put the pins in them! Over!” Leo happily replied, easily ignoring Nico’s obvious irritation.

Nico huffed not bothering to give him a response, shuffling around for ‘pins’. What fucking pins? If that little demon stole any of the parts when he grabbed the instructions, Nico didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Leo I will make you sleep on the god forsaken couch if you don’t tell me where the pins are right now.”

He waited a minute, getting no answer. He could somewhat hear Leo shifting in the other room. Must be finding the pins…

Nico was jerked out of his thoughts by the crackle of the walkie talkie. “Gotta say over, over.”

“I hate you. Over.”

Nico could feel the way Leo was grinning when he piped up again, “Aw baby I love you too! Over.”

Oh he was so going to edit this one. And do the thing Leo hates more than anything,  _ unnecessary censorship. _

* * *

Nico squinted as he aggressively screwed in the last screws. He would forever give Leo hell for this, the idiot doesn’t even provide a damn tool for Nico to use. He just sat there cackling the whole time. He even put his tools away for once, making it nearly impossible for Nico to find a single freaking screwdriver.

“What did I ever do to deserve you Leo?”

“That's so romantic, baby!”

Nico stared straight into the camera, his face blank. He hoped the viewers would at least understand what he had meant. Considering his dolt of a boyfriend couldn’t figure it out.

“Just tell me what's next Valdez, before I decide to come and kick your ass.”

“You have to attach the legs to the seat now! There’s two pins and two screws, over.”

Nico sighed deeply, grabbing a wooden peg, “For the millionth time Leo, they’re pegs, not pins. There’s a difference.”

“Yeah but you know what I meant, anyway. Over.”

“Leo you are sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Nico grit his teeth as he heard his boyfriend’s laughter crackling to life from the walkie talkie. Sometimes he wondered if Leo would actually listen, if he really did try to kick him out of the bedroom.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that sweetheart, how would you even live without your human pillow? Over.”

“Say over one more time Valdez and we will see exactly how I’ll go without you.” Nico hissed, threats ringing hollow as he remembered the ring he had picked up that morning while Leo was in Ikea. 

The ring he had bought with only one question in mind. It was heavy in his pocket as he slowly put the chair, still backless to the side. Leo was giving instruction but Nico had entirely missed it, staring blankly at the walkie talkie again.

“What, no comeback? Have I finally stumped the god of comebacks, the great Nico di Angelo? Over.”

Nico couldn’t help but think about hearing his boyfriends last name instead of his own. He shook his head, freeing himself of the distraction. He knew the comment section was going to be filled with  _ ‘he shook his head like an etch-a-sketch again!!!11!1!’ _ but he couldn’t bring himself to care right then and there.

“Leo, honey, baby, light of my life, I’m going to steal your kneecaps if you don’t shut up and tell me what I need to do.”

“You weren’t even listening were you? Big meenie can’t even listen to his boyfriend! Oh woe is me, over.”

Nico huffed a quiet laugh, eyes rolling heavily as Leo finally relayed the instructions. Nico of course put the back of the chair on backwards. Stupid over complicated Ikea furniture.

* * *

“Okay we’re done! I’m coming out now!”

“Leo you’ve been out for 10 years,” Nico replied dryly, sitting amongst the extra (and broken) parts of the chair he just put together.

Leo finally stepped into view of the camera, hands on his hips as he looked at the barely assembled chair. He shook his head as he looked at the wobbling legs, the backwards backrest, and the mildly scraped up seat.

“Did you hear a word I said while I was in there?”

“I don’t speak english?” Nico tried weakly, mildly embarrassed that he spent way too long trying to put the seat on upside down. And the legs. He’s not a good listener.

Leo laughed. “Good try, white boy. We all know you’ve been here for 20 years.”

Nico pouted up at him, “What's that got to do with anything?”

Leo shrugged, laughing as he spoke, “Babe you were speaking english the whole time just admit you’re never the one putting our furniture together.”

Leo grabbed the camera off its stand, bringing it up close to get a good view of the number Nico did on it. “And that folks, is enough of this shit show.”

Their outro had become a sensation the first time Nico ended a video that way, way back in the days of 200 subscribers. It lasted all the way into two million, carving out a spot for themselves that was uniquely them.

Nico couldn’t wait to record the next video.


End file.
